


No One Ever Wants to be Robin. Unless...

by FrozenVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Teenage Derek, little stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenVoid/pseuds/FrozenVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt</p>
<p>Sterek AU</p>
<p>When Stiles was a kid teenage Derek saved him from being run over by a speeding car. Stiles saw how inhumanly strong and fast Derek was and since Stiles is so into superhero comics he becomes convinced that Derek is some kind of superhero. So Stiles starts following him around. Because every Batman needs a Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Ever Wants to be Robin. Unless...

Seventeen year old Derek was walking home from his last day of classes. It was rather quiet around; Derek figured it was because of the looming storm clouds. He adjusted his backpack and noticed a small boy a few feet ahead of him. Derek noticed the boy fussing with his cap, making it conceal his face. Derek paid little mind to the boy and stayed an appropriate distance behind him. It wasn’t his fault they were headed the same way. The boy was still fussing with his cap when he reached the end of the block and roamed right into the street without even looking or noticing the jeep that was barreling right towards him.

Derek inhaled a sharp breath and flung his bag off. One minute he was a few feet away from the boy and the next he was across the street with the boy securely pressed against his chest. The jeep flew by behind them unbeknownst to the horror that was just avoided. He let out the breath he was holding and stayed crouched for a few seconds until the boy began to fuss.

“Wow!” The kid suddenly shouted which startled Derek. “You came out of nowhere! So fast! And you picked me up like I was nothing!”

Derek looked down and was met with bright brown eyes staring up at him in amazement. The cap must have flew off somewhere during the bit of havoc. “You must be a superhero or something! Am I right?!” The kid had a huge grin on his face.

“It was just, um, adrenaline,” Derek said as he placed the kid down. “And what were you thinking? Crossing the street without looking? Why are you even out here alone? What are you like ten, where are your parents?”

“I’m ten and a half,” that’s all the kid said as he crossed  his arms.

Derek sighed. “Wait here. Don’t. Move.” He pointed at the kid. Thunder sounded as he ran across the street to retrieve his bag throwing it over one shoulder. He even found the kids cap and snatched it up.

“Here,” he said as he placed the cap on backwards so the boy’s face wasn’t covered. “You pay attention to your surroundings, understand?” The boy nodded. “Good, later then kid,” and he began his trek back home, he didn’t want to get caught up in the rain.

Derek knew he probably should’ve taken the kid to the station or something but he was a Hale and Hale’s weren’t ones to trifle in other people’s business.

Unless that business was following you.

Derek stopped and turned. The boy stopped and stood a few feet back and just looked at him.

“Stop following me, weren’t you headed somewhere?”

“Are you a superhero? You’re like Batman aren’t you?!” The kid was getting excited again and ran up to him.

“I can be your Robin! We can fight crime and save people, just like my dad does!”

From that Derek figured his father must be on the force then. He inwardly sighed. He was a least another ten to fifteen minutes from his house, but by the looks of it the kid wasn’t going anywhere. He wasn’t about to bring a police officer’s son into a house filled with werewolves either. He could also smell that the rain wasn’t far. He groaned, but held out his hand.

“Come on,” he said not looking at the kid. He could practically feel the kids smile. The kid gripped his hand. “I’m Derek by the way.”

“You can call me Stiles.”

They began their walk to the station, and damn the kid had some mouthpiece. Derek was wondering if it would ever stop. Stiles went on and on about superheroes and the things he and Derek could do and probably some other stuff, Derek was zoning in and out.

“No one ever wants to be Robin,” Derek said when the kid seemed to finally breath. The rain was beginning but luckily they weren’t that far now.

“Well, yeah but, I’m not fit to be Batman yet and you are. I mean I’ve been practicing some moves and size wise we fit the roles pretty good. Someone would only want to be Robin if they found their perfect Batman!”

Derek looked down at the kid, who was smiling again.

“You don’t smile a lot like Batman too.”

Derek sighed. “Okay, we’re here.”

“Huh?” Just like Derek thought the kid wasn’t even paying attention to where they were going. When the kid noticed the station his expression immediately dropped. Derek didn’t have a chance to say anything before someone from behind called out.

“Stiles?” A man dressed in a uniform came towards them. Stiles moved around to hide behind Derek’s leg.

“Stiles! Where have you been?! Mia called me up hysterical saying you were gone!”

Derek felt the boy grip his hand and the back of his shirt tighter.

“Did you find him?” the man’s attention was now on Derek.

“Yeah, he was just walking alone, thought I’d bring him here. Didn’t want him to get hurt or…worse,” he felt it might be best to leave out what actually transpired. “Are you his father?”

“Yeah, John Stilinski,” he held out his hand and Derek shook it. “Oh God, thank you so much. You’re, uh, one of the Hale’s, right? Peter?”

“Derek.”

“Ah, sorry, thank you, and sorry for all the trouble. Come on Stiles.” The boy slowly got out from behind Derek and walked towards his father with his head down. “Did you thank him for taking you here?”

Stiles didn’t look up at Derek but mumbled a small thank you.

Derek nodded. “I’ll leave you two be then.”

“Thanks again, it means a lot.”

“It wasn’t a problem, really.” Derek began to make his way, again, back home, but he was still able to hear the conversation between the father and son.

“What were you thinking; you could have gotten hurt or snatched.”

“I just wanted to visit Mommy at the hospital, I thought I knew the way because we go there so much.”

“Oh, Stiles. I’ll take you later to see Mom, okay? But you can’t go out on your own like that, understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Derek took a glimpse behind him and saw the man crouched down hugging his son. Stiles was look at him though.

Derek smiled at the boy and pulled up the end of his jacket and covered the bottom half of his face with it like a cape, narrowing his eyes.

That bright smile returned to the boy’s face and he waved goodbye.

Derek returned the wave and proceeded to run home in the pouring rain. 


End file.
